


That Sad Feel When Your Bestie Is a Dumbass: an Essay by Juzo Sakakura

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Kyosuke Munakata fucks up.





	That Sad Feel When Your Bestie Is a Dumbass: an Essay by Juzo Sakakura

**Author's Note:**

> >HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON!!! SORRY I'M LATE AND MY GIFT HAS ALREADY BEEN PUBLISHED BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!  
> >beta by misty @mistropolis, thank you!!!!!!!!

“Excuse me,” Kyosuke protests as he’s trying to wiggle free from Juzo’s grip, “but I do know how to take off my goddamn suit.”

“Excuse me,” Juzo parrots at him, “but after that fucking stunt I’m not convinced if you know shit.” Even so, he lets him be. Whatever. 

He pretends not to notice Kyosuke’s frown or hear his exasperated huff, and only hauls him up to their bathroom by his wrist. There, he wraps a towel around his friend’s pale, wet hair and promptly starts to undress himself, since there’s nothing more fucking enjoyable than soaking, cool clothes. 

“That was not my fault,” Kyosuke mutters to the fabric of the towel, staring woefully at Juzo’s drenched coat and struggling with his own belt. “How on earth was I supposed to know the sidewalk is slippery?”

“There was a sign,” Juzo points out dryly, then throws the soggy muscle shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket and pulls his best dude on his lap so that he can try toweling him somehow.

“…that slippery, I mean.”

Yeah, sure. Juzo rolls his eyes. Yep, Kyosuke can be one of the most intelligent Foundation leaders, and quite an attentive person, but, hey, Juzo did see this pinnacle of hope walk into street lamps, walls, doors, etc. when lost in thought. Several times. And, yeah, of course, this idiot had to get lost in his oh-so-important thoughts while walking by the shore, slip on something and fall into the water. And, yeah,  _ of fucking course _ , this idiot’s idiot of a pal had to jump after him — ‘cause this verily!-so-perfect-and-refined dumbass can’t fucking swim — to pull his sorry ass out, make sure the man doesn’t get cold by surrendering his favorite coat to him, and then carry him home. 

And that’s the goddamn pretense of a reason why they both look like a fucking pair of cats on the rain, shirtless, pantless and totally ruined.

(But, to be frank, Juzo kinda likes seeing Kyosuke not so composed, all pouting and unguarded. And fuckin’ adorable. About five to seven years younger, this tiny punk, just a sulking teen).

“You worry too much,” Kyosuke states, a few beats of silence following, then winces as Juzo pulls his hair while drying it a bit too roughly. Not on purpose, though, hey, Juzo might be mad, but he’s not a jerk. Not that great of a jerk, anyway. “Nothing was going to happen.”

“Yeah, except you drowning.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kyosuke replies defiantly, “because you were there. You always are.” Squirming a bit, he slightly turns so that Juzo can see his bright and sincere eyes under the stupid orange towel, and stupid messy bangs and his stupid face is pink-tinted, and this fucking stupid smile and Juzo can’t help but groan.

Why the heck is this grown-ass guy actually cute? Unfair. 

Why does he remember how weak his cuteness makes Juzo? Even more unfair.

“Stop saying embarrassing stuff,” he groans. “You’re making me go red like a fucking tomato."

“Why, I’m merely honest. Honest, and assuring you to realize how deep my trust for you is.” Kyosuke shrugs, then brushes the errand locks out of Juzo’s eyes and smirks. “You did blush!”

Asshole. Juzo shakes his head, throwing droplets of water at his companion’s bare skin, making Kyosuke peep in shock. And, okay, Juzo’s a prick and giggles at that, sue him— whoops, apocalypse, no courts. How unfortunate.

“Rude,” Kyosuke complains solemnly. Juzo simply grins.

“Do tell me about it,” he croons. To his slight surprise, Kyosuke returns the smirk.

“No, but I will tell Chisa.”

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * no warnings apply this time c: just. swearing. juzo has a foul mouth (and kyosuke can say a Swear too, apparently).
>   * kudo/comment if you liked/read this fic pwease c: 
>   * iiii wrote this around nine months ago?? and i may have published it before, but i'm not sure. huh. anyway, it also got deleted during the depression purge, and kyosucc had his b-day yesterday, so i put one and one together and got 'let's publish this piece of shit work' as a result. lmao
>   * listen. i dislike munasaka. sure, when i first wrote this fic, i used 'boyfriend' instead of 'friend', but then changed it - because i just. got kind of sick of munasaka. it was literally everywhere. so let the boys be qpps instead, how bout that. hm? hm??? c:
>   * anyway dr3 was a great thing and i really miss it *crying cat emoji*
> 



End file.
